weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
WPHY-AM
WPHY is a class A AM radio station on 1060 kHz licensed to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. WPHY is owned by WMFL Radio, a division of WMFL Corporation & has an All-News format. WPHY was founded by the WMFL Company (now-WMFL Corporation) & was 1 of 3 original Westinghouse all-news stations, along with WMFL in Miami & WOTW in Orlando. It's studios are located in Downtown Philadelphia along with sister radio station WPHY-FM & sister TV station WPHY-TV. It's transmitters are located in Philadelphia History WPHY began in 1928. In 1947, WPHY acquired a TV counterpart & became WPHY-TV, the nation's 3rd commercial TV station. On April 21st 1965, the station converted into 1 of the 1st all-news stations in the country. It has been 1 of the highest-rated radio stations in the country since then & has been the market leader in Philadelphia for much of that time. It's TV cousin took advantage of this popularity by incorporating a version of WPHY's musical sounder into it's news themes from 1991-2003. WPHY is also sistered to WPPA-TV, WPPA-AM & WPPA-FM in Pittsburgh. The station has been broadcasting in the IBOC digital radio mode, using the HD Radio system from iBiquity since September of 2007 after an initial testing period. WPHY is also re-broadcast by sister station WPHY-FM on it's HD-2 digital sub-channel. From 1986-1998, WPHY had been broadcasting using the C-QUAM AM Stereo system, but abandoned the C-QUAM AM Stereo in 1998 & went back to the standard AM mode (in mono) Format Features The assortment of local, national & global headlines are read @ the top & bottom of each hour, with news summaries @ the quarter hours immediately before the sports report. Besides the main news stories, WPHY also carries a variety of other features. WPHY currently receives news reports & sound-bites + continuous coverage of breaking news from NNC Radio AccuWeather AccuWeather, a weather forecasting American media company, provides local weather reports for the station's listenership. The current conditions @ Independence Mall & the Philadelphia International Airport are read every few minutes. The 5-day regional forecast & discussion is given @ :07, :14, :37 & :44 after every hour. At :29 after every hour, the Poconos & the Jersey Shore forecast are read. The Jersey Shore forecast is also given again @ :59 after every hour. After a weather anchor gives an extended report, the main anchor will repeat the current conditions & the day's high & low Business News Regular business reports are issued @ :25 & :55 after every hour. "The Opening Bell" show airs @ 9:20 AM each weekday morning which focuses on the day's planned activities on Wall Street while "The Closing Bell" airs @ 4:15 PM weekdays, recapping the day's action on Wall Street Dateline WPHY Known to listeners as the Community Calendar, the anchor reads information regarding events open to the public that could be useful to the people of the Delaware Valley. Airs weekdays @ 8:55, 9:55, 10:55 & 11:55 PM, Saturdays @ 1:55, 3:55 & 6:55 PM, Sundays @ 3:55, 4:55 & 6:55 PM Education Report A doctor or 1 of WPHY's education reporters, gives an education report Monday through Wednesday @ 3:40 & 11:10 PM & Sundays @ 5:10, 6:10 & 7:10 in the morning President's Weekly Radio Address President Barack Obama's weekly radio address is carried Saturdays @ 10:05 AM Sports WPHY Sports reports are given @ :15 & :45 after every hour Traffic & Transit on the 2's Area traffic reports are broadcast @ :02, :12, :22, :32, :42 & :52 after every hour, 24/7 School Closures WPHY assigns schools in the metropolitan area a number which is then announced when they are closed for a snow day or other event. The system was originally created by the City of Philadelphia but was taken over by WPHY when no other station volunteered to distribute the information Station Identifications WPHY Jingle Every 15 minutes, the station's famous jingle ("WPHY-NewsRadio-1060!") is played & the top stories are recapped. At the top of every hour, a recording is played announcing the following information: "All-news, 24/7. From Independence Mall, this is Newsradio WPHY 1060 & 97.5 WPHY-HD2 Philadelphia, a WMFL Radio station, serving the City of Philadelphia, Southern New Jersey & all of Delaware". At :02, :12, :22, :32, :42 & :52 after the hour, traffic & transit reports ("on the 2's") are introduced with car horns sounding the 1st 5 notes of the WPHY jingle. At :30 past the hour, the recording is slightly different, announcing that "The NewsWatch Never Stops" (borrowed from sister station 980 WMFL in Miami) & that WMFL is "The News Authority in Philadelphia". At :15 & :45 past the hour, after the song is played, there is no recording. As the song fades out, the following message is always read by the current anchor: "Philly's #1 All-News station, This is WPHY: The NewsCenter on your radio dial. Online & on your FM dial @ 97.5 FM-HD2" The anchor will then introduce him/her self & the editor-on-duty & move directly into the top story & sports. In addition, the current weather conditions on Independence Mall are announced. In addition @ exactly the top of the hour & :30 past the hour a beep is played over anything else that is being broadcast, including commercials Teletype A noticeable 'trademark' of WPHY is the constant sound of teletype machines printing in the background. This sound plays constantly during times when the news is being read by a WPHY anchor/reporter @ the headquarters. During other times, particularly during commercials or taped news segments, including AccuWeather forecasts, it's not heard. It's intended to allow the listener to immediately know the station that they are listening to & saves them from checking. The teletype sound, along with the slogan "All-News, 24/7" both originated with sister news stations 980 WMFL in Miami & 850 WOTW in Orlando External links